


Spade

by yeaka



Category: Amnesia (Game & Anime)
Genre: M/M, Vignette
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 08:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20060674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeaka/pseuds/yeaka
Summary: Ikki has a familiar customer.





	Spade

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is just for the game Amnesia: Memories; I haven’t played the others or seen the anime.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Amnesia or any of its contents, and I’m not making any money off this.

Technically, the last table by the door is Sawa’s, but a few bats of his lashes and she turns into jelly, leaving him free to quickly stroll past her and slip a menu onto the table. He slides it right into the customer’s hands, then dips into a full bow, so low that his white-silver hair spills down over his shoulders. On the way up, he purrs, “Welcome home, _Master_.”

Kent’s cheeks turn a remarkable shade of pink. Otherwise, he remains wonderfully _Kent_, still and square and more interested in pushing his glasses higher up his nose than noticing the sea of cute girls around him. He mutters under his breath, “You don’t need to greet me that way.”

Ikki excuses that with an easy, “It’s the job.” Kent frowns, probably seeing right through that, but Ikki keeps smiling. It’s a beautiful, bright sunny day outside, he’s earned as many enormous tips as usual, and Waka seems to be uncommonly pleased with him, so there’s nothing to be down about. He even finished Kent’s latest booklet of math problems last night, though that’s a conversation to bring up later—now that Kent’s seeing him in his element, Ikki doesn’t want to distract him with a mathematics tangent. While Kent’s still frowning up at him, Ikki squeezes in next to the table, coming just close enough to lay his hand on top of Kent’s. He murmurs low, “I’m glad you came to see me, Ken.”

Kent’s eyes dart away, cheeks redder. He mutters, “I just wanted some coffee...”

“And I’d be happy to make you anything you like, Master.”

Kent gives him a _look_ like he’s being deliberately difficult, then pointedly glances away. Kent’s eyes rake over the relatively small café, drinking in the tasteful décor and the busy atmosphere. Sawa flitters from table to table behind them. Ikki’s other customers are left unattended, but that’s alright—they’re usually content just to look at him. Kent, on the other hand, looks anywhere _but_ him, and notes, “There are a lot of girls in here.”

“Are there? I hadn’t noticed.” There aren’t any more than usual. He always fills the place on his shift.

“Are they all under your spell?”

“Perhaps not. Perhaps I won them all on my own merit.”

Kent looks skeptically up at him. Ikki doesn’t let it show that deep down, it does bother him, seducing everyone just with a _look_, when he’d like to think he could do fine on his own—he can be charming without a spell. He’d like someone who saw that. Someone who actually had a mind of their own, who talked back, who he had to _work_ for. But that won’t work with women. 

He’s slowly starting to realize that women might not be his only option. Kent looks halfway tempted and halfway unconvinced. Ikki leans in, bending down to bring his lips next to Kent’s ear, his fingers sliding over the back of Kent’s hand. He curls around it and breathily confides, “I’m sorry, Master. I may have attracted other flies, but I promise that at the moment, _you_ are all that matters to me. Please, tell me what you’d like, and I will do everything I can to fulfill your every wish.”

Kent stays quiet, but his expression speaks volumes. He looks particularly handsome when he’s conflicted. Ikki can’t believe he never noticed that before.

He continues, “Master, if you desire—”

“Coffee. Black.”

Ikki blinks, then asks, “If you would like me to give you any milk—”

“No.”

“Perhaps something sweet—”

“No.”

“May I feed you, Master?” 

“No, thank you.”

Ikki straightens up, begrudgingly withdrawing his hand. Kent looks at him, right in the eye, as stern as ever but with a small spark of uncertainty. Perhaps he’s wondering if Ikki’s just teasing him or genuinely trying to divert his curse elsewhere. 

Ikki lets that stew. For once, he has the luxury of a gradual seduction, and he plans to take full advantage of it. Smiling as sensuously as he can, he heads off to make his master’s order and hopefully earn the biggest tip he ever has.


End file.
